Change Of Heart
by Freyaleya
Summary: Rated M for language. The four volleyball players moves to L.A. because they got discovered by a music producer Annabell, Gustavo's sister. Gustavo finds out about them and tells the dogs to be friends with the girls, so he knows what his sister is up too. What will happen? Will love come between TLT & BTR? Or Will their be drama? Give it a try, please?
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__**Hey **__**guy **__**how**__**'**__**s **__**it **__**going**__**? **__**Okay **__**here**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**first **__**chapter **__**of**__** "**__**Change **__**Of **__**Heart**__**". **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**going **__**to **__**say **__**the **__**winners **__**again**__**: **__**Phalen **__**Rhude**__** & **__**her **__**OC **__**Hope **__**Ryder**__**, **__**heyitsthatkidjay**__** & **__**her **__**OC **__**Clarrisa **__**Rose **__**Gallagher**__**, **__**and **__**finally **__**KendallSchmidt**__**31 & **__**her **__**OC **__**Trinity**__** '**__**Riley**__**' **__**Carter**__**. **__**My **__**Co**__**-**__**Writer **__**who**__**'**__**s **__**in **__**the **__**shadows **__**who**__**'**__**s **__**helping **__**me**__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**One****: ****Ughh****...****How ****It ****All ****Started**

Hope's POV:

'_10 __seconds __left__...__it__'__s __either __now __or __never__. __We __have __to __spike __the __ball __and __hit __it __hard__! Freya__, __I__'__m __counting __on __you__.'_ Turned my head toward her direction, pointed, and mouthed _'__you __got __this__'_

I threw the ball in the air and Trinity hit the ball then Freya spiked it. It hit the other side, but out of bounds and with out knowing Justin Bieber walked in out of no where and shouted "Free money!" then everything became a blur.'

I woke up with cold sweat covering my forehead. I quickly wiped it off and got dressed in my volleyball uniform. Went downstairs grabbed the sandwich out of my dad's hand and said "Thank you! See you later at the game." I went to my car put the key in the ignition then drove off to Lincoln Park High School.

When I finally arrived everybody was freaking out because it was the last game of the Season to see if they make it to the companionship. I walked to the gym and saw the team hovering over Clarrisa as she was yelling "ITS GONE! ITS GONE!" Then I saw Freya walk out of the bathroom and walking towards the group.

"Umm...What's gone Clarrisa?" Freya asked.

"MY LUCKY MIRROR! MY LUCKY MIRROR IS GONE!" She yelled at her.

'_Oh __here __we __go __again__.' _ I rolled my eyes.

I walked to the group and saw Clarrisa with her pissed off face. "Dude, your mirror broke!" Trinity said jokily.

"It's not time for jokes Trinity!"

The whole place practically echoed. Trinity huffed and stormed away to go practice for the game.

"Clarrisa, you need to calm down. It's the last game of the season! We need to focus on the game! Like the coach says _'__Get __Your __Head __In __The __Game__' _" I said to her.

I turned around to see where Freya went turns out she found the mirror under the bleachers.

"Here! Now can we forget everything that happened and practice for the game?" Freya said

After 20 minutes of practice the other team arrived and the whole bleachers were filled. I saw my parents sitting next my three best friends parents'. I saw Wendall, my little brother, holding up a sign that says _'__GO __TRINITY__, __GO __CLARRISA__, __GO __HOPE__, __GO FREYA__!' _ that kiddo is adorable.

"Ryder 1st position now!" Coach yelled out. As I got to my post someone called out my name and said "GO HOPE! I LOVE YOU!"

I rolled my eyes at Nick, who's such a creeper & plus his other three friends who are madly in-love with Freya, Trinity, & Clarrisa. I focused on the game then studied the other players who are against us. The red hair girl had a hitch knee she would always run to the left. I called out to the team to huddle.

"See the girl with the red hair? Her right knee is bad. So the plan is to hit to the right." I stated.

Time flew by and we were exhausted it was 10 - 10. I gathered all the girls to huddle as the other team called time out and did a huddle of there own.

"We need one more spike to win the game. Freya you're our best spiker! Lets do this!" I cheered.

I turned to her direction and mouthed _'__you __got __this__'_

I served the ball, Clarrisa bumped into Trinity then she hit the ball into the air and Freya spiked it. We all closed are eyes and heard people cheering even the buzzer rung, the game had ended.

"THE WINNER IS...-dramatic pause-...THE LIONS!" The referee announced.

'_WE __WON__? __OH__MYFUCK__! __WE __WON__!' _I thought to myself. I ran to my girls and all of us jump up and down excitedly then the referee handed us each a trophy.

-Back at Trinity's place-

"I can't believe we won!" Freya said excitedly while holding up her trophy.

"Neither can I!" Trinity said with a disbelieve tone.

"This is seriously unbelievable! Lets celebrate!" Clarrisa yelled.

"Of course!"

As all of us were going to the kitchen, while singing "We Are The Champions" by Queen. But then, the doorbell rang.

"TRINITY! GET THE DOOR." her family said in a unison.

We opened the door and saw a women with black pilot glasses and a Blondie women behind her.

"Umm...May I help you?" Trinity asked the lady.

"No, But I have something that might help you and your friends. May we come in?" The women asked.

"Uhh...Sure?" She hesitantly responded.

"Mom! Dad! We have visitors!" She yelled out to her parents.

Five minutes flew by and all of us even, Trinity's family were there, huddling around the couch.

"I'm Jessica Torento, I'm the assistant for Annabell Rocque. Miss Carter, Miss Valentine, Miss Ryder, & Miss Gallagher. We want to take all four of you to Hollywood." Jessica said.

"Woah..Woah..Hold on. How do you know us?" Freya asked them curiously._ 'Talk about stalkers'_

"We've heard you on Youtube, The Last Time. You guys are really great & so, we secretly went to your guys talent show and see if we have a next big thing. That was you guys! You're dance moves were clean and you're sing were pretty perfect!" Annabell stated.

I saw Clarrisa with that smile on her face. "No, we are not doing it. We have a championship next month and we have to focus on that." I said sternly.

I looked back at Clarrisa and her smile disappeared.

"With all do respect ma'am, I think Hope is right." Freya said trying to back me up.

"Girls, please think about it. We've been traveling around the world to find the next big girl band and the Annabell Rocque wants to choose you as the new biggest band. Here's my card, think about it." Jessica told us and gave us each a card.

"We leave at 2 p.m. sharp tomorrow. Please contact us." Jessica pleaded then both Annabell Rocque and Jessica Torento left.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please review!<strong>

**-Freyaleya**


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Started Part 2

**A/N: I finally finished Chapter two! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately with my cousin being over here & my best friend from L.A. visiting me. Then school is here. But anyways here's Chapter 2.(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 2: Ughh...How It All Started (Part 2)**

Freya's POV:

**11:30 A.M.**

I was at the library fixing the books, since I did work there. As I took out three books out of the shelves, I saw Clarrisa, Riles, & Hope popped out of no where.

"Jesus Guys! What the hell!" I yelled at them

"Shhhhh!" The librarian looked towards me.

I went to the other side to see them standing right there, pretending too grab books so they won't get kicked out.

_'I seriously can't believe I didn't see them there.'_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry Marie" I looked at the librarian. "Riles, what are you doing here? You're ban from this library! Remember what happened?"

_-__Flashback__-_

_Marie, __the __librarian, __exited __out __the __door __from __her __office __a __5 __pound __water __balloon __dropped __on __her __head __which __caused __the __books __and files __to __become __wet__. Even my pay check._

-End of flashback-

"Oh, great memories." Trinity grinned. "Yeah...Thanks for ruining my pay check." I stated being pissed of from remembering that. I had to wait for another 2 weeks for my other pay check. Since this school is to cheap to buy another pack of checks.

"We have to talk about the deal that Annabell and Jessica gave us." Clarrisa stated.

"Uh, I thought we already agreed that we're not leaving & we will finish the championships." I questioned them. Oh! Wait, let me guess. Clarrisa was bothering them to the point where they're thinking about it.

"Clarrisa.." Trinity pointed at her.

"Freya, you're almost done with work. Let's go to Starbucks then go to the gym & talk about this with Coach." Hope advised.

"Ugh, fine. Go outside, before Trinity gets caught. I'll be right outside." I groaned.

We picked up what we wanted in Starbucks & went back to school to go too the gym. When we finally sat down, we started to talk about it.

"Soo..Hope you're the leader of our group, what should we do?" I asked her.

"Its once in a life time!" Clarrisa and Trinity said at the same time. It is once in a life time...but I do want to be a Cardiologist.

"The championships are once in a life time too." I pointed at them.

"Ladies, its a hard decision for us. I know. But the championships, we've been dreaming it since middle school." Hope said.

"I think we should ask the coach, our mother of the group." Clarrisa stated. For a pretty girl, she does know how to think right.

I looked at Trinity then back at Hope.

"Agree!" All three of us yelled.

It was exactly 12:00 P.M.

"We have two hours before Annabell and Jessica goes to the airport! Hurry lets text all the girls to go to the gym. Trinity since you have the Coach's number go call her! Hurry!" Hope yelled out.

We all took out our phones and dialed the girls numbers. I was seriously curious of whats going to happen. Would we stay here at Chicago and play the championships or Go To L.A. and become a girl band. Thoughts like that kept running threw my head until we reached the gym we saw all the girls talking even the coach was there.

"Carter! What's this meeting about?" Coach asked.

"We..." Trinity smiled.

Hope answered for Trinity.

"Coach, when we got home from the tournament a music producer Annabell Rocque came to Trinity's house. Annabell's assistant Jessica Torento told us that they listened to us on Youtube & was at our talent show when they were looking for a girl band and said that was us."

"Wait, how did they get in only the people who bought tickets for the talent show can come in?" Coach questioned them.

"They said they sneaked in the talent show somehow, probably they bought tickets?" I answered her.

I took a glance at our teammates and there face expression looked worried.

"Girls, I want to talk to _'this'_ music producer. Perhaps she gave you her card, if so give it to me please I would like to talk to these women." Coach told us.

Hope took it out and gave it to Coach, she grabbed it then dialed the number.

(Here's the phone conversation. Coach is Italic and Jessica is Bold)

_Hi is this Annabell Rocque?_

**No, this is Jessica Torento her Assistant. May I know who this is?**

_I'm Hope Ryder, Freya-Ann Valentine, Trinity Carter, and Clarrisa Rose Gallagher's volleyball coach. I'm asking if you guys can come to Lincoln Park High School._

**Oh, of course! We'll be there in 20 minutes.**

_Alrighty. See you both then!_

(Call ended)

"Alright Girls, all four of you sit on the bleachers till those two women come here." Coach demanded us.

We four did what we have told to do. _'Coach is like our mom. She cared for us and helped us on problems or drama or complete bullshit. I could totally understand since that day when she heard from the doctor that she couldn't have kids. She was devastated, she couldn't even be at the game. But us, the team, helped her got threw it. We became a family, a family that I never knew that can happen. Generally, she's like my mom. Every since that day...that day when I lost the women who cared for me over the last 14 years of my life.'_

"Clarrisa, What do you think? Do you think we should go to L.A. and become a girl band or stay at Chicago and play in the championship?" I asked her.

I usually don't ask her things but I want to know her opinion on this situation.

"It's a hard decision, I know that we've been dreaming about the championships forever but I'm not sure. Lets see where this goes and we'll take it from there." She replied.

_'wow...what she said blew me away'_ I thought to myself. While waiting, it seemed like it's been forever. We played a little bit of Volleyball with the girls.

I saw Annabell and Jessica come towards us.

"Umm...Coach they're here." Hope pointed it out to her.

"Hi! I'm Annabell Rocque and this is my-" Coach cut her off.

"I know who you are. But I want to know if you guys aren't killers since you guys did just sneaked into the schools talent show." Coach asked.

"That sounds a little harsh don't you think?" Jessica retorted

"I don't think s-" All four of us cut them off.

"You guys should stop!" Hope yelled.

"We don't want you guys to rip each others faces off" Trinity stated.

"Can we just have help on a very hard decision?" Clarrisa asked.

"And I did some research on Annabell last night. She is a music producer and her boss is name Arthur Griffin who is the CEO of the RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation." I stated.

"Let me guess, you're the smart one?" Annabell asked me.

"Ummm...I guess you can put it that way." I told her.

I took a glance and the team. _'They seem like they're scared of losing us. I could see it in their eyes.'_ I thought to myself.

"So, girls, are you in or out?" Jessica asked us straight up.

I looked at the girls, & we all huddle into group.

"Only in one condition." Hope asked.

"We go to L.A. and become a girl band." Trinity told them.

"But, We want to play the volleyball championships to help the team and so if you want us, you have to let us come back here in Chicago and play the championships." Clarrisa stated.

"So, do we agree?" I asked.

Annabell and Jessica looked at each other.

"Agree" They both said.

All of us cheered even the team. But Coach seem not to want this at all.

"You guys pack up and you guys leave in two days at 7 a.m. Hope, you're 18 right? You'll be the guardian for the three of them. Don't worry about telling your parents about the L.A. thing we covered it all." Jessica said and handed us the tickets.

"Alright, see you guys in two days at the airport." Annabell said and they both left.

The team had left and congratulated us. It was only four of us and Coach. "Coach, are you alright?" Clarrisa asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. I'm just so proud of you ladies. Promise me you won't forget about me or the team?" She asked us. A tear drop out of her eyes.

"Promise." All four of us said and grouped hug Coach.

"We're a family no matter what." I said.

Somehow I heard camera clicking like someone is taking pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaylynn was thinking at lot in this story. I wonder who was taking picture. <strong>**I wonder what's gonna happen at the Palm Woods. Tune in next time! Please review.**

**- Freyaleya**


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**A/N: Oh my fuck, it's been a really really long while! I am terribly sorry that I have not been updating these past months. It really has been hectic the past months: Family probs, Drama Llama, Being hospitalized, & ect. I also broke my laptop, so that's the main reason why I haven't been posting as much. I'm either writing on my netbook or my phone. But, ENOUGH OF ME! There's gonna be some changes, just in my character. I changed my character's name to my real name, just 'cause...yolo. Hahah, the other three characters who won in my OC contest are still the same! Hopefully, who owns there character's still knows about this story. But, without further a doooo. Here's chapter 3! Thanks for understanding guys!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Big Time Rush nor Hope Ryder, Clarissa Rose Gallagher, or Trinity 'Riley' Carter. I also do not own any songs that are in this story. Songs will be played as The Last Time's songs, but rightfully goes to any artists who owns them. I only own the plot & my character, Freya-Ann Valentine. **

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

Trinity's POV:

'_I can't believe this is happening!' _I said to myself while my family and I are driving to Clarissa's house to meet up with the other girls & there families. I can't believe our band, The Last Time will actually come true!

_**-Yesterday Night-**_

_We were video chatting while packing our stuff, all of our rooms had boxes around. While my little sister, Kayla, was sleeping in my bed since my parents weren't home. Clarissa started shouting out "Do we need a new band name or.."._

"_Shhh! My little brother is in my room sleeping." I said to her._

"_Oops...But still we have to think about our band name. Should we keep our old band name?" She whispered._

"_Hmmm...Uhh...Freya, Are you listening to One Direction?" Hope asked._

"_What...No...Maybe...Yes..." She sighed then laughed._

"_How about the Nyan Cats?" I asked._

"_No!" All three of them said._

"_Fine then." I scoffed._

_"I think...we shouldn't change our band name. It has a meaning to it, it is our last time play volleyball, ha no pun intended. But, in all seriousness. It's our last time playing volleyball for Lincoln Park High School." Hope nodded._

"_Hmm...It's not that bad. What do you think Clarissa?" Clarissa asked._

"_I think it's still not that bad either, we can be TLT!" She smiled._

_I look at Freya who was zoned out, "Freyaaaa! What do you think about TLT?" I tried to get her back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah The Last Time! It's a great band name." I looked at her weirdly. Something must been off with her._

"_Are you guys done packing?" Freya trying to change the subject._

"_Almost just need to pack this" Clarissa grabs her laptop to show us_

_"We should call this a night, we do have to wake up early." Hope said. She's right, when we are exhausted we get grumpy & bitchy at people. You do not want us in a plane & be grumpy at others who are around us. Plus, when I'm tired, I'm the most annoying fuck I'll ever be. _

_"Night uglies!" We all said in a unison. I love them so much. _

_Tomorrow is gonna change our lives forever, anything could happen._

**(Present Day)**

We all met up at Clarissa's house, "CLARISSAAA!" Her mom yelled. "Girls, will you be a doll & go get her." She smiled in a somewhat snotty way. Clarissa's mom loves us, but she doesn't love that we're taking her away from her to go to L.A. Clarissa's mom, Jessy, owns the top 10 biggest beauty market in Chicago. Lets just say, Clarissa has to follow her steps in beauty marketing. We all went upstairs to her room & everything is messy in her room. She looks so tired, has baggy eyes, & she's wearing baggy clothes. This is not her.

"What happened here! & WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Hope retorted. "I CAN'T FIND MY PICTURES-" 'Awe she does care about us.' I thought. "& MY LUCKY MIRROR."

"We could take more pictures on the way to L.A., PLUS! Freya could find your mirror in like 5 minutes."

"NOT THOSE PICTURES, MY FACE SHOT PORTFOLIOS." 'And I spoke to soon' I thought. "We are going to L.A., & this beautiful face has to be a model to you know."

"FOUND THEM! Here's your photos & mirror. It was behind your books, sweetie." Freya said. Of course, she'll find them behind the books. Even though Clarissa is really intelligent, she never reads or touches her books. "YAY! THANK YOU FREYA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." She's jumping up & down while hugging her. "Uhh...let go of me."

"We're gonna be late for the flight, hurry up and get ready." I said. "Please, being pretty is my middle name." In like 5 minutes, she got dressed up & full on make-up. 'How the hell does she do that.'

We all went downstairs, Freya's step-mom & step-sisters were jealous to be leaving to Hollywood, too be rich & famous. Freya said bye to her younger sister & her dad. "I love you two, & I promise to call when I can." she told them. "Bye Princess, don't forget to say goodbye to your mom & other sisters." he pointed at them. "You're so funny, dad." Freya sarcastically replied. "Do it now." he demanded. "Ugh, bye." she groaned and waved goodbye at them. "OH! Before I forget, Jocelyn. I want you to keep this," Freya handed a bracelet and put it on her little sister. "This is the bracelet that mom gave you, why are you giving it to me?" she questioned. "Mom & I have the same bracelet, I have moms & you have mine. Now it's yours, take care of it!" She kisses her forehead. "If you need someone to talk too, just call me and you can visit during summer break or when you have a long break." Freya smiled, "Thanks big sis. I'll miss you and of course I'll take that offer!" They hug.

Hope's parents were sad that she was leaving, but they did want what makes her happy. As for her little brother, he didn't want her to leave at all. "I'm going to miss you guys!" she hugged her parents, when she tried to hug Wendall, he turned his back on her. "What's wrong little guy?" Hope asked trying to turn him around. "You're leaving me..." the 14 year old looked down on the floor. "Just 'cause of leaving doesn't mean I won't see you no more, plus you can visit me." She smiled. "Really?" he lit up his face, "If you say so..." he smiled. He hugged Hope, practically jumping on her. "I'm going to miss you lil' bro." They let go of the hug, "I'm going to miss you too big sis." They did a bro fist, "Oh, if you have girl trouble. Call me for advice. Alright!" she playfully nugged him, "Bye Mom & Dad!" she kissed their cheeks.

Clarissa's mom wasn't happy with her leaving & her dad was whatever with her decision, as long as she's happy. "Mom, are you still mad at me?" trying to give her a hug. "Well, DUH!." she answered. "Mom, you taught me to choose what makes me happy. This makes me happy, so drop the beauty industry thing." Clarissa retorted. "Plus, Scarlet is here to take that part." she pointed at her little sister. "I'm going to miss you, Clary." her mom tearing up. "I'll miss you guys." Hugging her mom and dad. "If any guy is a total asshole to any of you girls, you better call me. The dads will be there, to take care of business with those future boys." her dad smiled and turned to the dads giving them a thumbs up. "Dad, stop." she chuckled. "Scarlet, if you need anyone. Just call me. We'll come back to beat a guys ass." Clarissa sounding like her dad. "Will do, sis! Love you!" they did a group hug.

My parent we're chill with me leaving, but they also were sad. "So...does this mean I could take your room?!" Kayla jumping of joy. "For the fifth time, NO! You don't need two rooms, that's technically still my room." I hissed. "Fine, I'm not going to miss you." she lied. "I know you're lying. You will miss me." I smirked. "Bye mom & dad, I'll visit when I can. Alright?" she promised. "I'm going to miss you Riles, just don't do anything illegal at Hollywood." my dad laughed. "Yeah, Yeah. I love you guys!" hugging my parents. When we let go, my sister was attached to me, not letting go. "I thought you won't miss me?" trying to get her sister off. "I was lying! I am going too miss you!" Kayla was crying, "Aww! Don't cry, this isn't going to change my mind of you getting my room." Of course I knew that she was fake crying, so I could feel guilty and give up my old room. "Ugh! But, seriously. I will miss you big sis." Kayla said while wiping her fake tears. She gave a hug to me and we let go. "I'll miss you too munchkin! If you got a dumbass of a boyfriend, I got your back. Just give me a call. Plus, you can go with Wendall, Jocelyn, and Scarlet to visit us during your guys break." I smiled. "Thanks Riles." They all hugged.

When we were done saying goodbye to our family. I said goodbye to the girls families, they're like my family. Ironically, all of our moms are best friends since pre-k. But, Freya's mother died in a car crash. She was in it & thank god she was okay. But, since then Freya wasn't the same. I could tell why, her & her mother are really close. We packed all of our stuff in a taxi van, and left off.

On our way to the airport, we we're singing to "Suit & Ties" by Justin Timberlake. Our melody wasn't as right, because Freya wasn't singing along. "Freya, you alright? I could tell that something was wrong last night." I asked her while the other girls were talking. Freya was the first person I met in pre-k, then I met Hope & Clarissa by our parents. We all instantly became best friends & of course sisters. But, Freya. Even though I love the other girls, Freya is the person who always keeps me in check, & loves me for who I am. Gaah, sometimes I'm so gushy. But, I still remembered the day when she never became the same person.

**-Flashback- **

**(Normal POV)**

We we're getting ready for the volleyball tournament against our rivals, Washington Bay High School or as they say "The Wildcats". It makes everyone in our school think of High School Musical.

"Okay, Okay. I'll call Freya & see where's she's at." Hope moaned. We & the rest of the girls in the team called her non-stopped & she hasn't answered. We saw coach, her face...was...pale. She approached us & demanded us to sit for a small meeting.

"Girls, please don't freak out. I called off the volleyball & demanded for a new day to play." she spoke. Everyone was yelling Whats or Why in all in a unison. "Girls, Girls. This is bigger than the game. The reason why you guys can't contact Freya, is because..." Coach broke down crying. "Is because she got into a car accident by a drunk driver. The only people who were in the car was her & her mother. Trinity was speech less, tears free falling down her face. Hope was scared, speech less, her mind was going every where. Clarissa holding her tears & kept on mumbling words. She was the first one to speak, "Is...are they going to be alright?" The coach looked down..."No, news yet. All of us should be going to the hospital. Drive safe, we will all meet there."

Trinity & Clarissa rode with Hope, since she was the only one with her drivers' license. It was silence in the car, no one spoke to each other no music was played. It was pitch quiet, when they finally arrived at the hospital, Hope parked as fast she can, find a parking space & hurried inside the hospital. When they entered inside, they saw they're family members & Freya's dad, plus her 14 year old little sister, Jocelyn.

Mary-Ann, Trinity's mother, Jessy, Clarissa's mother, & then there's Heart, Hope's mother. They we're all huddle into a group, until they saw the girls. "Girls, come here" As all of there arms open, the girls ran into their mom's arms bawling out crying. After, a half-hour of waiting the doctor finally came. "For Jayslee & Freya Valentine". They all stoop up & said Here in a unison. "Hello, I'm Doctor Dee, are you all the family members of Jayslee & Freya?" The doc looked at all of us. "I'm the Husband & Father, they're really close friends, therefore they're also the family. How are they?" Michael gulped. "Freya is in minor condition, right now she is in a coma & we are estimating that she will wake up in about 2-3 weeks. But, you're wife Jayslee. She lost a lot of blood, & was classified as brain dead. I am sorry, you will be receiving boxes of there stuff in the car that was saved & what they we're wearing. Please, excuse me."

Michael sat down in shocked & Jocelyn were hugging there father. "Dad, be honest with me. Is mom d-dead?" The 14 year old quietly asked. "Mom is in a better place now, she's always going to be watching & protecting you, & your sister is going to be alright." Michael was trying to maintain a face without breaking out crying to his youngest daughter, but tears were free falling from his eyes. Jocelyn hugging him. The dad's were trying to keep Michael company & help get him through this. As for the mom's, they were non-stop crying. Wendall: Hope's younger brother, Jocelyn, Scarlet: Clarissa's younger sister, & Kayla: Trinity's younger sister, we're all playing with their iPhone trying to keep busy. Jocelyn, in the other hand, was silent. Hope walked towards her, & checked if she was alright. "Hey Joey, you alright?"

"Uh...yeah. Just can't believe my mom is...dead & my sister...in a coma. Everything is happening too soon." She cries in her shoulder. "Sweetie, life is like that. It's a cycle, everyone will die. No one in this world will be alive. You just got to fight through & be strong. Just have hope, like my name. Get it..." Hope nudged Jocelyn trying to make her smile & it worked. "Thanks Hope, you & the other two girls are like my sisters." She hugged Hope & wiped her tears.

Coach finally arrived, "The other girls couldn't make it, but they'll visit soon." They told them the whole story. "Coach...Freya is in a coma & won't be awake till 2-3 weeks as they say. Jayslee...was confirmed as brain dead." Hope signed. Doctor Dee's nurse came out and accompanied us to Jayslee's bed. She was cover in bandages, her face was pale, & her leg was broken. Jocelyn looks at her mom, crying. "I love you, mom" she whispered. "Girls, can you bring the kids outside. We'll be out soon to see Freya." Mary-Ann asked. "Uh...Sure Mom. But, first we're gonna say goodbye to Aunt Jayslee." They walk to her bed, she looks so peaceful. We all said goodbye, & kissed her forehead. They took the young teens out at the waiting area where Coach & the other girls in the team were waiting.

While waiting for the parents to be done, a Nurse comes out with two boxes. Those two boxes have Jayslee & Freya's stuff. The first box was Jayslee's stuff, her clothes that she was wearing was in it. As well, as her purse. That has her wallet, make-up, perfume, & other things. Her car keys, but then there's a paper. "Hey, What's this?" Clarissa holds it up. "I don't know, let's read it." Hope grabs the paper & reads it.

_ To Everyone who I love very much, _

_Today, I have a weird feeling that something will happen. Just to make sure, I wrote this letter to everyone that I love, to start it off. _

_Michael Valentine, I love you very much & you've been my first love since High School. Through these years, we've made it from stupidity in the world. You're the one who I want to spend my life with forever. I want to say thank you for everything you've done. Just because I am gone, doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You have two beautiful children to watch, protect & love. Always be a great father & be proud of them for what they accomplish, like you always do. I'll be watching! To my wonderful youngest daughter, Jocelyn. I'll always be watching you grow up, Mommy will always be there when you need her the most. I love you very much & I can't wait to see what you have accomplished in life. Please don't be mad at Mommy for leaving, but she'll have to go & take care of some business in the skies. If you're ever lonely, look up at the clouds or the stars & Mommy will be there. My first born child, Freya-Ann. You are so beautiful & I am very proud of you. I am sorry that I was never there for you when you needed me the most. I see you as a woman who grew so much over these past 17 years. It's almost your birthday, I am terribly sorry that I am not there to be watching you become a woman on your 18th Debut. Have a big party, & always keep smiling honey. Like I said to Jocelyn, I'll be always be watching you accomplish in life. Just know that you have other four moms: Coach, Jessy, Heart, & Mary-Ann. They'll always will be there physically & I'll be there mentally. I love you. _

_To my three crazy best friends, you guys turned out to be the most wonderful people in the world. Pre-K to today, you guys have been my only family. I cherish every moment with you guys, to our crazy tactics & till this day of growing up. Please watch my kids & treat them as they are your own. Like, you always do. I love you three so much! Our kids will be like us, when they grow up. Always keep our bracelets, our matching tattoos, & pictures to remind you of us as kids. To the husbands of my three best friends, first off. You guys better take care of them, because I will be watching. I love them & if you guys become asses, I swear I will drag you in your sleep. Okay! I love you knuckle heads!_

_To the my daughter's best friends, you three have grown so much! I love you three, as my own. Watch Freya for me, I know she'll get into trouble like I was with your moms. You three carry the trait of your mothers, literally. Thanks for being the greatest best friends to my daughter. Be happy & always follow on what you girls believe in. _

_I will miss you all, & I will always be there in your guys hearts. Take care & I'll see you soon!_

_ With Love, _

_ Jayslee-Ann Valentine _

"Wow..." Clarissa lets out a sigh. "We should show this to them, when they come back." Hope folds the paper & looks through Freya's box. They saw, her volleyball uniform. Number 2 it says. They saw her phone, all cracked up. After checking everything, the adults came out of Jayslee's room. We were all anticipating on Freya's room number or at least the same nurse will tell us. There was a room two doors down Jayslee's room, the same exact nurse came rushing out to call Doctor Dee, "DOCTOR DEE! FREYA LAGUNA IS CRASHING." She yelled. Everyone, looked up. Came rushing to the room that was been filling up with nurses. A nurse was blocking them, "Please, you cannot come in while they are in business." _'Clear!' _Was all we heard. The nurse who was blocking us, lead us back to the waiting room. When Doctor Dee came out, they all stood up. His face was indescribable, "Doc, she is okay?" Michael croaked. "Your daughter is fine, she crashed. But, now she's awake & healthy. She might not remember some things, it's better to jog some memory into her. The nurse is check on her at the moment, and she'll be here in a short moment." Doctor Dee left & everyone sighed in relived. After 5 minutes, the nurse came & showed us to her room. Freya looked like she came out of the war: she had a bandage around her head, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, cuts every where from top to bottom, & slightly bruises on her face, arms, legs, & neck. The bruise on her neck looks like a hickey.

She looked towards the door & smiled weakly. "Hey..." she spoke quietly. Michael & Jocelyn ran to her & hugged her. "Owwww! Watch out, guys!" Freya yells in pain. "Sorry kiddo." Michael kissed her head, "Sorry sis." Jocelyn backs away. while the girls came closer to Freya. "Why are you guys tearing up?" Freya asked confusedly. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU LOSER!" Trinity bawled. "THANK YOU LORD FOR YOU BEING OKAY!" Hope praised. Freya looked at Clarissa, "Why are you quiet?" she asked. Clarissa ran to her & hugged her, but made sure she didn't hurt her. "I missed you..." she quietly teared up. They let go of the hug, "What happened exactly? All I remembered was, mom taking me to my game. Then everything blacked out..." Freya wondered. "You and your mom...got into a car accident from a drunk driver." Michael reveled. "Is mom okay?" she quickly replied when she heard 'car accident'. "About that..." Michael couldn't look at her daughter, tears free falling from his eyes. "Dad, look at me!" Freya yelling in frustration, "DAD!". "She's dead...sweetheart...I'm sorry." Freya was looking at everyone in the room, "Aunt Heart, Aunt Jessy, Aunt Mary-Ann...Is this true?" she looked at the three moms. "I'm sorry sweetie..." Heart started. "No...THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Freya yelled in disagreement. "Honey, calm down." Michael suggested. "Don't you dare tell me too calm down!" she screamed not looking at anyone. "Uncle Michael, can we be alone with Freya?" Hope asked. "Yeah, We're going to get food from the cafeteria. We'll be back with food, for you girls." Michael and the rest of the group left.

"Freya, look at us." Trinity commanded. She looked at the girls, her eyes red from crying. Tears still running down, like a river. "I can't believe this...It should have been me who was consider as brain dead!" She snapped. "It should have been me..." she whispered. "Don't say that..." Clarissa plead. "What do you want me to say? I can't say anything! My mom is dead, Clarissa She's not going to be here no more, to see me grow up to be successful, see my future kids, my future husband! What else do you want me to think?" Freya retorted. Everything was spinning in her head, "Freya, calm the fuck down! Everything happens for a reason, if nothing happened in this world than what would this world be like? Your mom is still here watching you, don't act like this is the end of the world for you. This is a life cycle, everyone dies in this world." Hope burst out. "I-I...know it's a life cycle...everything is just happening top fast." Freya cried. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to blow up on you guys..." she looked at them. "It's okay, we understand you're going through a lot." They hugged her slightly & waited for the adults and kids to come back with food.

Coach knocked on the door, she had brought Freya's favorite flowers, white roses, & balloons. "Hey Valentine, how are you doing kiddo?" As she set the flowers down next to her table & put the balloons on the corner near her. "I'm doing fine, just heard the news about my mom. But, I'm okay..." she replied. "That's good." Coach stroked her hair & the adults came back with food. Unfortunately, Freya couldn't eat food at the moment. "I just talked to the doctor, he said that you can come home in two days." Michael said. "When can I see mom's body?" she asked. "When I'm done eating, I'll ask for a wheel chair." he answered. "Okay..."

When Michael was done, he went to ask for a wheel chair. He came back with a wheel chair and helped Freya on it. "I'll bring her to see her mom, you guys just stay here. We won't be to long." Michael wheeled her out, "Dad...is everything going to change?" Freya asked her dad. "Nothing is going to change" he assured her. "Will you get remarried?" she looked down, "I honestly don't know, but if I do. Nothing will change my love for your mom. She'll always be my first love." he looked at her sad daughter. "Dad, you're so sappy." she chuckled. "I know.." he smiled. When we finally entered the room with Jayslee laying down on the hospital bed, Freya was scared to look at her mom. She took a deep breath and tried to stand up, her dad helped her up. She looked pale, but peaceful. "Mom..." she teared up. "I'm sorry..." she whispered then gave her a hug. "It should have been me...not you. I love you, mom." She stroked her cheek. Then left to go back to her room.

After the two days of hospital, they had the funeral going. It was a two day process for it. Individually, they all had a speech. It was Mary-Ann, Jessy, & Heart who had to do there speech. After they were done, Michael went up, then Jocelyn, and then Freya. Before finishing the speeches part, Hope realized she brought the letter Jayslee wrote. When Hope was reading that, everyone was sobbing. It was finally at the part were we had to bury her. Everyone who she loved splashed her coffin with holy water then threw her favorite flower, pink roses. Than, after 7 months things did changed. Freya and Jocelyn has now a new mother, who they hate. But, what matters was their dad's happiness. Their step-mother, Lisa was a total slut and a bitch. They also have four step-sisters: Jamie, Abigail, Jaelynn, and Amy. That we all hate, they also follow the steps of their mother. They are total sluts and have a bitchy attitude at school.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Yeah, I'm fine." Freya replied to my question. "I'm just thinking about L.A., I'm really excited!" she smiled. I know that smile is real, I smiled back and gave her a hug. We finally arrived at the airport, we met up with Jessica Torento & Annabell Rocque. This is where our lives will be changing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I FINALLY FINISHED! I made this long because I love you guys & I feel bad for not updating for months. But, I'm sorry about the Flashback. It looks jumbled up together, and I bet I have a lot of errors. But, I'm tired and I wanted to post this. This chapter is kinda lame and long, I know. I pinky promise that the next chapter they will meet the guys! I just wanted to be in more detailed with car accident, sad? I know right. At the moment I am writing the next chapter! Soooo! Stay tuned! OH! Don't forget to review, good or bad. I like to know what I need to fix. **


End file.
